


Betrayal

by bossy (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry walks in on something she wishes she could unsee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Written 8/5/05 and originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> I'm a survivor and I have the right to write about incest.

Winry’s eyes are wide and blinking as she stands in the doorway, wrench and bolts in hand, and she closes her eyes and opens them once, trying to make the scene before her go away. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out, and when they notice her, she runs.

“Winry! Please, come back!” Alphonse says, his armored feet clanking against the floor loudly, and hearing his voice, she runs even faster.

Den greets her when she opens the door, wagging his tail eagerly, but she doesn’t pay any attention to him. She reaches the broken fence between her house and their old one, and sits behind it, hiding, as the sun retreats into the sky.

When she looks back Alphonse is standing in the doorway of her house, a one-legged Edward hobbling towards him from the back room. Her heart is beating and for a second she can’t remember why, but the images come back unbidden and she shudders. Edward, straddling Alphonse, lips pressed down onto Al’s metal mouth as if he were kissing him. There might be another way to explain it, Winry thinks, but try as she might she can’t come up with anything else that that might have meant.

She sits there, alone, not thinking much of anything, for a long time. When it gets so dark that she can barely see her own knees tucked in front of her, Edward stumbles out towards her. There is still a wrench in her hand and as she stands up she throws it at him, angrily.

“How could you? He’s your own brother!”

“Winry . . .,” Edward says, attempting to pull his hair back into a braid, and looks directly into her eyes.

Alphonse clanks toward her, putting his arm around Edward’s, and, lacking her wrench, she throws the bolts at him. Two of them rattle off, but the other finds its way into Al’s neck, sounding like a marble rolling down its course as it meanders through Alphonse’s body. 

“I love him, Winry.”

Edward is strangely quiet, docile, and at Al’s words Winry sinks back to the ground.

“I just want to get his body back,” Ed says, finally. “And he wants mine back. That’s the way we love each other.”

Alphonse lifts Edward onto his shoulders and walks back into the house, leaving Winry outside, alone.


End file.
